New Guy
by Sweetandsnarky89
Summary: Kurt had been hearing all about the new guy and he can't deny that he finds him charming, in a way that he's never seen in a guy before. The only problem is how straight he claims to be.


Story: New Guy  
Summary: Kurt had been hearing all about the new guy and he can't deny that he finds him charming, in a way that he's never seen in a guy before. The only problem is how straight he claims to be.  
Rating: T  
Pairing: Kurt/Hunter

* * *

Kurt spent the first few class periods listening to various Dalton students talking about the new kid. Everywhere he turned, someone was talking about seeing the kid in a military uniform sitting in the Headmaster's office. He listened with amusement at the various theories of who the guy was and what he was doing there mixed in with those wondering if he played sports or sang. "So," Sebastian said as he slide into the seat behind Kurt. "New guy is my roommate."

Kurt turned and smiled, "You must hate it." Sebastian liked having his single room and all the perks that came with it.

"Have you seen him," Sebastian asked?

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "You don't even know if he is gay,"

"I've seen plenty of military school porn," Sebastian said with a smile.

"Oh yes, because porn is actually real life." Kurt rolled his eyes and turned back around in his seat. Sebastian drove him crazy, but underneath the snark and the sexual promiscuity, Sebastian was a good friend.

Mrs. Thurston walked in, "All right settle down. Mr. Hummel, you need to report to the Headmaster's office."

Kurt looked concerned as he grabbed his bag and stood up. He walked out the door without looking back, knowing that Sebastian would be teasing and didn't need anymore nerves then he already had. He couldn't think of anything that he might have done, well except he did help Sebastian prank the Warblers a few days ago. He reached the headmaster's office a lot quicker than he wanted, taking a deep breath before knocking. "Come in," the gruff voice of the headmaster said.

Kurt turned the doorknob and entered the room with one hand gripping the strap of his bag. The headmaster was sitting at his desk and a guy about his age was sitting on the couch. He was classically handsome, with a chiseled jaw and short hair, wearing a military uniform. "Hello," Kurt said.

"Mr, Hummel, this is Hunter Clarington. He's recently transferred and I thought that as the newest transfer student here, you'd like to show him around."

Kurt nodded and turned his attention to the boy who was currently staring a hole in Kurt. It made him a little uncomfortable the way Hunter was looking at him, watching him. "I would be more than happy too sir."

"Good, well then you two head out and Hunter, should you need anything please feel free to see me."

"Yes sir, thank you sir." Hunter stood up, grabbing his bag and following Kurt out into the hallway.

"So, this is the offices. And the register window which you have to use if you want to go off campus. Marcia is nice and usually doesn't ask many questions, but you better have a good reason for leaving with Marge or she'll deny you." Kurt shifted his bag on his shoulder and headed down the hall, opening the double doors on his right. "This is the cafeteria, with it's own coffee bar. It's open all day and night, but food is only made during the times listed." Kurt turned to see Hunter nod, still staring at him.

They made their way through Dalton, with Kurt pointing out the library and the common rooms. "Do we have a gym?"

Kurt looked over at Hunter as they made their way down the hall. "We do," he said with a smile. "It's on the other side of the school but we can take a shortcut after we drop our bags off. My room is right here and your's is down the hall." Kurt opened his door and dropped his bag right inside before turning back to Hunter, who was once again staring at him. "You umm…room with Sebastian. He can be a bit to handle but he's a good guy underneath all the bravado."

Hunter produced his key and opened the door, both of them stepping in. There were already bags sitting on the unmade bed and what looked to be a cat carrier.

"You have a cat?"

"Yes," Hunter said quickly.

Kurt was pissed. He realized it had been kind of building since he'd met Hunter and the guy had done nothing but stare. But the more and more that he tried to be friendly, the more Hunter seemed to stare and Kurt was over it. "Look, I'm aware you come from a military school and whatever, but if you wanted a less gay tour guide, you should have asked."

Hunter turned around, taking in Kurt's arms crossed over his chest and the scowl on his face. "Umm…what?"

"I've tried being nice to you, but you've only grunted responses or made one word answers and stared since we started this tour. And since I can't think of anything I've done to personal offend you, I'm gonna hazard a guess that it's because I'm gay."

Hunter sighed, running his hands through his short hair. "That's umm…not why I was staring." Kurt raised his eyebrow, indicating that Hunter should keep talking. "You…well you are very attractive."

"Oh…" Kurt whispered. "I umm…didn't know you were…"

"I'm not," Hunter interrupted quickly and fiercely. "I mean…shit. This isn't coming out right."

Kurt couldn't help but find the boy cute, if a little bit strange. "So…explain maybe?"

Hunter sighed and sat down on the end of his bed. "I've never had a problem with gay guys and there are quite a few in military school. But I've always been attracted to women and despite the…offers, I've never wanted to experiment."

"Ok," Kurt said confused.

"You…" Hunter took a step closer to Kurt. "You are gorgeous."

Kurt blushed, "Umm…"

Hunter took another step forward, resting his finger on the top of Kurt's hand. "You are breathtaking and funny and you have the world's greatest ass. I can't stop watching you."

"I…don't know what to say."

"You could let me kiss you," Hunter whispered.

"What?"

Hunter stepped forward again, placing his hand gently on Kurt's cheek. "Only if you want to."

"You are straight."

Hunter nodded, "I'm not denying that."

Kurt shook his head, "I can't…I swore…I won't be anyone's dirty little secret."

Hunter frowned, "I wasn't…I didn't mean to imply that. I just, god Kurt, I've been watching your lips move for an hour. I just have to know."

Kurt couldn't help but love the way this boy looked at him. Like he was something forbidden but irresistible. "Ok," he whispered.

Hunter smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against Kurt's. Hunter's lips were a little dry, but something sparked low in Kurt's stomach at the feeling of another boy so close to him. Hunter's tongue flicked out, licking along Kurt's lips and he opened for the other boy. He remembered kissing Brittany, how to move his lips and tongue with Hunter, and pretty soon he was backed against the door with Hunter's hands gripping his waist and breathing breathless against his neck. "Fuck."

"Are you…okay?"

Hunter looked up into the wide eyes of the boy in front of him. "Confused," he whispered. "That was, that hottest thing I've ever done."

"Really?" A smile came across Kurt's lips and Hunter leaned back in to kiss him hard and deep. When they pulled away, Kurt's hands were wrapped around Hunter's neck and his body was pressed against him. "We could…do more of it?"

Hunter shook his head. "I need to…think. You deserve more than me sneaking around with you." He ran his thumb over Kurt's cheek, "Give me some time to…"

"I understand," Kurt whispered. "Thank you, for wanting to think about what you feel instead of using me as a secret. If you need any help, Blaine and Sebastian are both gay. The can answer your questions and I can too. Just…remember that because you are attracted to someone doesn't mean you have to be attracted to the whole gender, okay?"

"Well I know one thing for sure," Hunter said as he reluctantly stepped away from Kurt, "I'm very attracted to you."

Kurt, still reeling from the kiss, smiled. "The feeling is mutual new guy."


End file.
